Dreams and angels
by drade666
Summary: Dean gets poisoned by a water spirit can Sam and Cas save him on time?


_**DREAMS AND ANGELS**_

"Cas? How is he?" Sam asked as he stepped in to the motel room carrying a plastic bag with groceries, closing the door behind him never taking his eyes off the bed closest to it. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed farthest from the door with his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands placed inside one another as his chin rested on them, facing the second bed as he watched over Dean who was lying on it. Dean was coated in sweat, as his breath hitched in his chest one arm lay draped over his stomach while the other was by his side, the blankets rested about midway up his bare torso where bloody bandages could be seen wrapped around his abdomen to his chest. Cas' gaze moved to look at Sam, the ghostly blue meeting Sam's pale green with an undertone of sorrow telling Sam with out a word that Dean was still in bad shape.

Sam sighed heavily then took the plastic bag he was carrying to the kitchenette setting it on the counter. It had been almost a week since Dean was attacked by the water spirit they had been tracking, she attacked Dean gouging him with her claws before Sam was able to kill her and if the wounds weren't bad enough Cas said that the claws of a water spirit were coated with a poison. Shortly after being attacked by the water spirit Dean collapsed and ever since then has been unconscious plus Cas can't heal him cause he's cut off from heaven all in all it's been a pretty terrible week. Sam opened the fridge to put a bottle of pop in to it before swiping a cloth off of the counter top and taking it over to the sink to wet under the tap with cold water. Sam turned off the tap as he turned to walk over to the opposite side of Dean's bed that Cas was on placing a hand to his brothers forehead Sam felt the heat radiating off of him as sweat poured down his face.

"He doesn't look good" Sam said looking at Cas with sorrow filling his face

"He's getting worse Sam, I…I don't know what to do" Cas stated rubbing his hands over his face then bringing them to rest on his knees.

"Well is there a spell? Special herb? Anything that could help him?" Sam asked as he patted the cloth around Dean's face as he panted heavily.

"No, at least none that I can think of" Cas said standing from his spot on the first bed

"Then I hate to say it but I guess we have no other choice, we have to call him" Sam said earning a raised eyebrow from Cas.

"Do you think that's such a good idea Sam?" Cas asked

"What other choice do we got?" Sam asked

Cas sighed but nodded in approval as Sam walked over to his duffle bag to pull out several candles and a bowel. Sam set up the ritual to summon something then chanted in Latin before lighting a match to drop into the bowel creating a burst of flame. After a few minutes Sam turned to Cas with a confused look on his face as Cas shrugged as too why the ritual appears to have not worked.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a surprise" Came a familiar cheery voice, Sam spun around to see Gabriel standing behind him. Ever since the archangel revealed his death to have been fake the boys had only called on him a handful of time to help out mainly cause both Dean didn't like him. Gabriel smirked as he walked up to his younger brother and Sam with his hands in his jean pockets, not seeming to notice Dean lying in the bed. Sam gave a slight smile to the archangel while Cas watched his brother carefully, although Gabriel had never done anything to him he was leery of him cause of what he'd done to Dean.

"It's good to see you Gabriel" Sam greeted him

"Good to see you too Samsquatch, now what exactly do you need?" Gabriel asked

"It's my brother, he's…" Sam trailed off as he tilted his head towards the bed where Dean was laying. Gabriel followed Sam's head tilt till he saw Dean with his pale skin; sweat dripping off his short hair, body and face.

"Whoa! What happened to Dean-o?" Gabriel asked raising both eyebrows towards him

"He was poisoned…by a water spirit," Sam explained swiftly as Gabriel walked over to Dean's bedside.

"Oh, that's not good" Gabriel stated as he briefly looked over Dean

"We know, can you help him?" Sam asked trying to get to the point

"Are you kidding me? I'm an archangel of course I can" Gabriel stated bluntly

"Really? That's great, please help him" Sam stated happily

"Sure, why not but there is a catch" Gabriel warned

"A catch? What catch?" Cas asked glaring at his brother

"Relax little bro, I can help him but only to a degree the rest will be up to him" Gabriel warned

"That's fine even if you can just get rid of the poison that would probably be enough" Sam stated with pleading eyes.

"Very well as long as you understand that I can't perform miracles its all good" Gabriel said before looking back at Dean.

Dean moaned as Gabriel began treating his injuries by removing the poison from his body. After removing the poison Gabriel collapsed to his knees panting heavily as Sam rushed to his side helping him to his feet.

"Gabe! You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah…just a…little…tired" Gabriel stated

Sam helped him sit down onto the first bed so he could catch his breath but when he turned back to Dean he noticed he looked a lot better. Dean's breathing had obviously evened out and he had already started to get some color back in his face. Sam smiled then looked back at Gabriel to thank him but found he was out cold on the bed so Sam decided to let him sleep. A week later Dean stirred, moaning as he shifted his head from side to side before opening his eyes groggily to look around. Cas heard Dean begin to stir and rushed to his side reaching his side just before he opened his eyes, as the haze cleared he finally could make out Cas' form.

"Cas?" Dean asked weakly

"Dean? Dean, can you hear me?" Cas asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"What happened?" Dean asked as he winced in pain

"You were attacked by a water spirit, it poisoned you" Cas explained briefly

"Poison? Then how did I…UGH!" Dean gritted out as he attempted to sit up but was swiftly halted by a sharp, piercing pain ripping through his body. Dean's hand flew up to grasp across his stomach to his side while Cas grabbed hold of him with concern on his features.

"Easy Dean, your not recovered yet" Cas told him as he eased him back down

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked his voice hitching as the pain jabbed through him

"He's alright, just on a errand run," Cas told Dean as he checked over Dean's wound to make sure he didn't reopen it.

"So he finally rejoined the living" Gabriel stated with a smile as he walked up behind Cas

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with a groan as he tipped his head back on the pillow closing his eyes in both pain and annoyance.

"Gabriel saved your life Dean" Cas explained

"What?" Dean asked looking up at Cas in confusion

"That's right Dean-o I saved you, so be nice," Gabriel stated sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Gabriel, would you mind giving us a moment?" Cas asked trying to keep the situation under control.

"Yeah sure, I'll go see if I can't find little Sammy" Gabriel stated before vanishing in a rustle of clothing and fluttering of wings.

"Good to see he's still a dick" Dean gritted out

"Dean, he did save your life" Cas pointed out as he placed a hand to Dean's forehead to feel his temperature.

"I guess so" Dean grumbled as he turned his head to look at Cas

"Your still not well so just rest" Cas told Dean as he grabbed the cloth from the nightstand to dab along Dean's forehead and temples.

"Who do you think you are? Dr. Sexy?" Dean asked with a smile the comment making Cas blush a little.

Sam returned a little later with Gabriel, ecstatic to see his brother finally awake. Gabe stayed to make sure Dean was okay but after it was almost a sure thing he took off for what he called some important business. It took about another 2 weeks but Dean eventually healed from his wounds allowing them to get back on the road with Cas looking a lot happier then Sam had ever really seen him.


End file.
